Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gardening, and more particularly to plant support structures. Even more particularly, the invention relates to plant support structures adapted for use on hard flat surfaces, and more particularly still with plant receptacles (i.e. buckets).
Description of the Background Art
In gardening, load supporting structures are often used to provide additional support to plants such as, for example, fruit bearing plants. Typically, such structures include a rigid grid-like structure that is placed near, or around, a plant in the early stages of growth. As the plant matures, it grows around and/or through the structure such that the structure supports a significant amount of the plant's weight.
One common type of load supporting structure is the conventional tomato cage. A conventional tomato cage typically includes a cylindrical wire grid and a plurality of relatively sharp stakes extending downward therefrom. The cylindrical wire grid includes a plurality of vertical and horizontal members welded together. The vertical members support the horizontal members and the horizontal members provide support to the plant. The stakes extend downward such that the tomato cage can be securely inserted into the soil surrounding the plant.
There are several disadvantages associated with conventional plant load supporting structures (e.g., a tomato cage). For example, conventional load supporting structures are relatively bulky and, therefore, difficult to store and/or ship. As another example, they have to be staked into the soil surrounding the plant. Consequently, conventional plant load supporting members are susceptible to tip when the weight of the plant becomes too great or unbalanced. As another consequence of having to be staked into the soil, conventional load supporting structures cannot be used in situations wherein soft soil is not available such as, for example, when the plant is growing out of hard mediums (e.g. hydroton). As yet another consequence, many plants are grown in pots and/or buckets where there is little room for stakes to be pressed into soil. Additionally, such pots and/or buckets typically rest on hard surfaces (e.g., decks, patios, etc.), which the stakes of the plant supporting structure cannot be driven into.
In efforts to make plant supporting structures less bulky, various collapsible plant supporting structures have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,489 (Bork) discloses an adjustable plant support that is collapsible so that it is easier to ship and/or store than conventional plant supporting structures. The adjustable plant support of Bork includes a coil that is supported by a pair of stakes that stick into the ground. The coil is coupled to the stakes via a set of clamps that also retain the coil in a decompressed position. When not being pulled apart in a decompressed position by the clamps, the coil has a natural tendency to retract in a compressed position.
Although the adjustable plant support of Bork is less bulky and easier to ship than conventional plant supporting structures, it too has disadvantages. For example, the adjustable plant support of Bork requires a set of stakes to secure it to the ground. Consequently, the adjustable plant support of Bork suffers the aforementioned drawbacks associated with stakes. As another example, the adjustable plant support of Bork does not include vertical members that prevent horizontal movement of the plant.
What is needed, therefore, is a plant supporting structure that does not need to be staked to the ground. What is also needed is a plant supporting structure that provides horizontal support to plants. What is also needed is a plant support structure that can be used on hard and/or impenetrable surfaces.